Sabrina Santiago
Sabrina Santiago was a fictional character on the soap opera General Hospital. Storylines |-|2012-13= |-|2014-15= |-|2016= Crimes Committed *Conspired with Felix, Ellie and Patrick to secretly run a paternity test on Britt's "unborn child" 2013 *Switched out a pregnant Ava Jerome's Nifedipine for Misoprostol, a medication that causes miscarriage/preterm labor Sep 18, 2014 *Allowed Johnny Zacchara and Carlos Rivera to hide from the police at her apartment (when the police arrived, Carlos claimed that he had forced Sabrina to take them in at gunpoint) 5, 2015 *Aided and abetted Carlos, a known fugitive (he had killed Duke) 2015; Teddy was conceived during this time *Withheld information that Carlos Rivera was very much alive 24, 2015-Early 2016 *Aided and abetted Carlos, a known fugitive again 24, 2015-Early 2016; arrested on May 26, 2016; the charges were dropped on Jun 8, 2016 Health and Vitals *Suffered emotional anguish when her marriage to Patrick was halted when his not-so-dead wife, Robin Scorpio-Drake made a surprise appearance at the wedding 2013 *Drank herself into oblivion to numb the pain of losing Patrick and woke up the next morning in Carlos' bed 2013 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident caused by Rafe Kovich, Jr., who was put up to it by Victor Cassadine 23-24, 2014 *Went into premature labor following a car accident 24, 2014 *Gave birth to her premature son, Gabriel completely natural 25, 2014 *Suffered from severe postpartum hemorrhaging and fell temporarily unconscious after giving birth and was rushed to GH 25, 2014 *Suffered a mental breakdown after the death of her son, Gabriel (she blocked out his death) 12, 2014 *Duct-taped to a chair by Carlos Rivera 13, 2015 *Fainted during her pregnancy when a not-so-dead Carlos Rivera showed up at her door very much alive 23, 2015 *Manhandled by Carlos Rivera while pregnant 4, 2015 *Experienced Braxton Hicks contractions 2016 *Gave birth to her son, Teddy completely natural 28, 2016 *Held hostage by Marcos (along with her son) May 20, 2016 *Threatened and held at gunpoint by Marcos 20-23 2016 *Snatched, dragged into a room against her will and then fatally strangled by Paul Hornsby under Valentin Cassadine's orders and attempted revenge for Paul's counterpart Victor Cassadine and Paul to grant Valentin's wish so he can have Wyndemere when he gets released 14, 2016; Sabrina was revealed to be strangled on Sep 15, 2016 Relationships |-|Family= *Mr. Santiago (father) *Gabriela Santiago (mother; deceased) *Armando Santiago (uncle) *Juan Santiago (adoptive first cousin) |-|Spouses= *Carlos Rivera (husband; widowed) |-|Children= *Gabriel Santiago (son with Patrick Drake; deceased) *Teddy Rivera (son with Carlos) |-|Friends= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commssioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Lucy Coe *Kevin Collins *Michael Corinthos *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Felix DuBois *Hamilton Finn *Maxie Jones *Andre Maddox *Trey Mitchell - (deceased) *Griffin Munro *Dillon Quartermaine *Monica Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Joe Rivera *James Scorpio *Luke Spencer *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli *Ellie Trout *Nathan West - (deceased) *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse |-|Enemies= *Nelle Benson *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Paul Hornsby *Winston Rudge *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Nurses Category:Hispanic-Americans Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:General Hospital staff members